


A Morning

by konura



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Gavin Reed/Connor, Hebephilia, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Teen Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konura/pseuds/konura
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed/RK800 "Connor" Android(s) (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 2





	A Morning

ㅤㅤПо кабельному каналу шли мультики. Возвращаться в свою комнату совсем не хотелось, он так уютно устроился. Коннор сидел по-турецки на диване в гостиной с тарелкой овсяной сладкой каши. Та без внимания быстро остыла, но её все равно лениво ели и ковыряли ложкой. Нет, не потому что Коннор не любил каши, а потому что он слишком увлечён, чтобы не забывать поесть.

ㅤㅤ— Как каша? — вдруг из-за плеча просил дядя Гэвин. От него после душа сильно тянуло шампунем и дезодорантом.

ㅤㅤ— Вкусная, — туманно ответил Коннор.

ㅤㅤОн смотрел на забавных мультяшек, и его улыбка становилась всё шире. Он всё же засмеялся и сунул ложку в рот, слегка задев о зубы.

ㅤㅤГэвин, наблюдая его смех, тоже невольно улыбнулся, обошёл диван и сел рядом. Он не очень понимал и увлекался тем, что там было на экране. Ему такие вещи не интересны, не по возрасту. А Коннору в самый раз. Тот с утра сидел в большой-большой футболке, прикрывающей кое-как худобу, и в трусах. Взъерошенные волосы вихрами, морщинки в уголках глаз. Он ещё не проснулся до конца, только просыпался.

ㅤㅤКоннор поставил тарелку на столик и продолжал заспанно, с прищуром, смотреть мультик. Его вдруг погладили по выглядывающей из-под края коленке. Такой угловатой, круглой, небольшой. Очень ненавязчиво. Он сам распрямил ноги, завозился, закряхтел от слабой ломоты в суставчиках и перекинул ноги через колени дяди Гэвина. Устролся на подлокотнике, подложив под голову большую подушку.

ㅤㅤРеклама.

ㅤㅤКоннора не надо отвлекать, он вялый слегка, ни к чему его тормошить излишней активностью. Гэвин нагнулся к нему, бережно обхватив ноги сверху. Пальцы коснулись бедра, ласково водя одними кончиками. На лице подростка проступила неуверенность и щекотливое стеснение. Коннор не отпрянул, когда к его лицу прикоснулись костяшки грубых, жёстких пальцев. Он немного заворожённо вглядывался в серые глаза напротив, ощущая у сердца приятное волнение. Дядя Гэвин всегда к нему чутко, бережно относился и сейчас гладил по округлой, бледной щёчке так же. Со всем своим вниманием и заботой. Их замутнённые взгляды скользили по чертам лиц друг друга вблизи. Коннор послушно немножко приоткрыл губы, когда большой палец дяди Гэвина огладил нижннюю, не насидая в этом жесте. Ладонь на бедре с осторожным намёком поддевала резинку белья, будто играясь, не хлопая, с некоторой интимностью скользя под ней. Коннор взаимно прижался щекой к щеке и потёрся, несмотря на грубую колючую щетину. Небольшие пальцы обхватили за затылок, зарылись в волосы. Так Коннор с дядей Гэвином сидели некоторое время, водя подушками пальцев по коже. Мальчик не выдержал первым и свёл брови домиком. Но над ним не усмехнулись. Его одарили мягкой, благосклонной улыбкой. Коннор навстречу приоткрыл губы, и его утянули в невообразимо медленный, томный, влажный поцелуй.

ㅤㅤКоннор заелозил ступнями по дивану.

ㅤㅤ— Чем хочешь заняться? — дядя Гэвин прижался лбом к его лбу.

Мальчик ненадолго задумался.

ㅤㅤ— ...посмотришь со мной мультики? — тихо попросил Коннор и поднял наивный взгляд с прозрачными глазами, словно у хрупкой фарфоровой куклы.

ㅤㅤ— Хорошо, булочка, — ласково согласился дядя Гэвин, подушечкой большого пальца поглаживая по-детски ещё пухлую щёку, покрытую нежным пушком.

ㅤㅤЗатем они устроились вместе на диване: Рид забрался и лёг к спинке, а Коннор спереди так, чтобы его обнимали и дышали ему в макушку. Они смотрели мультики до самого обеда.

ㅤㅤ...Пока не уснули снова.


End file.
